Frozen Magic
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: I will admit, this story is a bit off-timed. Darcy sees something she must have at Alphea's prom. How will her unwanted little fetish come back to her? Tiny AU, Shoujo-ai, Darcy/Bloom... I guess that's AppealShipping!
1. Frozen Magic: Chapter 1

Frozen Magic, Ch. 1

I'm going to say right now: I did post this fic on deviantart.

It was originaly going to be: Icy/Bloom.

What happened? I changed it, and was too lazy to change the title.

--BASHIES! ITS A FILLER! SKIP THE LINE! HERE COMES THE FIC! REALLY, RIGHT AFTER THIS SYLABLE!--

"Were the hell are they?!" Demanded a pacing girl. She had very light blue hair, wich fell into a lone ponytail along her entire back down to the backs of her knees. Here eyes were just as a difinitive colour as her hair. She wore A skimpy ice-blue top and tight, low-rise bootcut pants, where a pair of dark blur high heels emerged from the blue glittery botoms.

As if on que, two girls run in, panting. One had purple, frizzy, curly hair with grey streaks in the front. The second had long straight brunette hair with blonde highlights, her hair being just as long as the blunettes.

"What the hell took you two!?" She scowled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Icy! we got cought up with some other busness... some newbies needed a welcoming oriantation." Darcy said, trying to catch her breath. Although Icy loved to give newbies a "good" welcome, she was concerned onother matters.

"Darcy! Stormy! the head mistress has put us in charge of Alpheas prom plans." Icy said, in a lower, slightly nicer tone than before.

"Its about time!" Stormy celebrated by throwing her fist in the air.

"SO DONT MESS IT UP!" Icy scolds Stormy, remembering the one time that she and Darcy were out with other buisness, Stormy only made it rain, so they took the prom inside. Darcy and Icy didn't talk to her for a week after that.

"This time will DEFINATELY be diffent Icy..." Darcy said, crossing her arms and seeming unfased by her anger.

"It better be! for YOUR sake!" Icy barked, remembering another time when Darcy was supposed to set up some magical traps that would go off at ceratin points during the festivities, that ALL turned out to be flukes. "Griffin says if we fail this time we are going to be expelled!" Icy added, stepping away from Darcy.

"Don't worry Icy, we wont screw up like those other times." Stormy said, waving her hand nonchalantly. Icy shot the two a glare, as cold as the ice that she masters. The two take it as their cue to get out of Icys face.

"Man, shes realy uptight about this prom thing." Stormy remarked, quietly, after they were out of Icy's earshot.

"I cant balme her; we screw up this time and we're outta here!" Darcy, contemplated, putting her thumb to her chin thoughtfully.

"But if she screws up, then we can balme it on her..." Story said with a devious smirk, and rubbing her hands together as if she was plotting to blame it on Icy.

"We'll never let her live it down!" Darcy grinned just as wide if not wider than the fizzy haired witch.

The two giggle, and Stormy heads off into her room, as does Darcy. She picks up a piece of paper on her nighstand. It reads:  
Alphea Prom Attendants:  
Stella of Solaris Musa Techna Flora.  
"No newbies this year?" Darcy comments, scanning the list untill a certain name catches her eye.

"Bloom of.... Earth?! I didn't think Earthlings could have Winx...She'll be easy. Better take her so I don't screw up like Icy thinks I will." She puts a circle around Bloom's name in red pen, then sets paper down on her vainity. The three havent been to Aphea seince... last years prom! Darcy was slightly shaky that her technuque had gone to the dogs seince last yearm having done nothing but file her nails in class. She sat on her bed, crossed her legs, and began to focus her power

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think of this one?" Stella asked, holding up yet another possible prom dress to her figure in the mirror. Bloom yawned a response. It was late at night and she UNFORTUNATLEY agreed to help Stella pick out her dress for the prom.

"Its fine.." Bloom said, dozing off on Stella's desk for the ump-teenth time in the last 15 minutes.

"Oh come on! You didn't even look at it!" Stella complained. Bloom put her hands over her head in an attempt to sleep.

"HEY! wake up!" Stella boasted, vigorusly shaking Blooms shoulders. "Stella, get some sleep..." Flora groaned, having heard her yell from the other room.

"Oh be quiet! fashion is wayyy more important than sleep." Stella said, crossing her arms matter of-factly.

"Maybye to you!" Musa groaned, appearing in the dorway next to Flora.

"I aggree" Bloom murmured tiredly. "I'm gonna call it a day... g'nite!" Bloom says leaving Stellas room in a sleepy slump.

"Humph, like I need help anyway..." Stella growled, tunring back around to look at herself in the mirror.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The prom was tomorow night, and the three-some had little time to prepare. In the past, they had at least two weeks to prepare, and even then, they still screwed up.

Darcy is in the schools kitchen, using an old recipie to make some stink-bombs, which will them smell like a skink peed on them, which she would use after Stormy whipped up a bad storm to send the usually outdoor dance inside. Icy was grabbing rats from the science lab, which she magicked to have them explode into ice bombs anf freeze the faried that tried to kill them. It was nothing short of noobish, but they agreed that full-scale was completely out of the question, not wanting to get expulled and having to go home to angry parents.

Darcy lied on her bed, looking minlessly at the ceiling, listening to the quiet, dark hymns that was playing on low volume from her sterio. The other two girls have taken their targets as well. Icy has decided to target Stella, and Stormy targets Flora. Darcy got up and let out a breath she din't know she was holding. "I don't know why," she pondered aloud, "but I've got a weired vibe about tomorow night." Darcy decided it was better to be prepared, and focused her power as she did the night before.

He room is unmoving as Darcy continues to meditate. The three girls couldn't sleep a wink between them, Icy making sure the rats would explode as she wanted them to, and Story was too excited to stay still.

Classes were canceled for the day, to make time for the preperations that the whole school was going thorugh for prom.

Darcy shifted from her bed, and turned tha sterio back on. "Why is it that everyone is alwase so quiet before the prom?" She asked herself out loud. She may be senior, but some questions still remain unanswered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stella sleept in late that morning, because she was up untill 3:00 in the morning trying to pick out a dress from her arsenal. The others decided to let her sleep, and take the gripe later.

"So what are you waering tonight Flora?" Musca asked, sitting casually on Bloom's bed. The plant fairie let out a shocked gasp with her hand over her mouth, and rushed to her closet. Being busy with her studies, she didnt have enough time to pick a dress untill now, and she'd almost forgot.

"You honestly mean you don't have one picke out?" Musca asks, crossing her arms, dissapointed at the fact that even Tecna had one picked out, she was in Magix right now getting it from the cleaners.

"I haven't had much time to think about it." Came Flora's mumbled response from deep in the bowels of the 3 foot deep closet.

"For God's sake, even Tecna found one. Rooming with me you should have looked instead of studying for that bio-chem test next monday, which you will ace." Bloom said, looking in her closet. She had a sprising amount of cream and green colouured dreses, skirts and tops.

"I wonder if Stella even managed to find something to wear." Flora mused, stopping from her search for a moment to put a finger to her chin.

"Oh I'm sure she did, either that, or shes realy close!" Musca said, falling back on Bloom's bed. Bloom and Flora giggle, and Flora begins bringing her onslaught of dresses from the closet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THAT NIGHT, AT THE PROM.

"Ready girls?" Icy questioned with an evil smile, gazing down at Alphea's prom-inated state: with music echoing frlom the valleys and light shining brighter than all of Solaris.

"Ready Icy..." Stormy and Darcy said in unicen, Stormy already beging to form the surging clouds of a merciless rainstorm.

"Lets wreck a prom!" Icy declared. The army of witches that were below cheered loudly. The trio laugh cynically as they and their wicth army of prom wreckers head down to Alphea.

The last of the Red Fountain boys entered the campus just as the DJ started ripping good songs.

"Come on Brandon! just ask her to dace!" Timmy urged, sitting next to him on the edge of the fountain, a small glass of punch in hand.

"I dont think I can Timmy, I dont think shes in to me yet." Brandon said, looking over to Bloom, who was talking with Flora, and commenting her choice of dress.

"So? use this time for her TO get into you!" Timmy said with a smile, as he noticed Tecna comming over to him, a sharp, definite blush on her face. Brandon decided to leave the two alone, and makes his move tward Bloom.

"H-Hi Bloom" Brandon asked, blowing his "cool" cover. Flora waved bye to Bloom and made her way over to a group of younger Red Fountain boys theat she'd cought staring.

"Oh, Hi Brandon, whats up?" Bloom asks, just as nervous as he was. Brandon clears his throat and straightens his tie before continuing.

"May I have this dance?" Brandon asked in a very gentlemanish tone, offering his hand to Bloom as a slow song came on.

"You may" Bloom giggles, slipping her hand into his. They move out to the flor, and move to the beat with the other couples.

Just as the song ends and the flaries and worriors applaud, Stormy, though unseen, unleashes her storm upon the festivities. Rain comes down like a ferocius waterfall, making an echo of the roaring thunder and glinting the sharp lightning that struck nearby trees. Faries creamed as their hair was officially screwed up, Stella screaming the loudest among them, and the guys making desprate attempts to save their dates from the downpour.

The festivities were now inside, several girls had ran to their dorms to fix their hair and makeup so it was presentable, and the guys were given towels by the professors to dry their hair and tuxes as best they could. Bloom had come back, leaving Stella to scream over he make-up and hair, not wanting to have a huge migrane. Some of the guys were helping the DJ bring his equipment inside, and assesing the damage.

"Ms. Faragonda, the Dj says his equppment is too wet, it won't run safely, and he can't fix it here." Timmy conveyed to the headmistress, taking off his plastic poncho so he wouldn't get any wetter. The headmistress sighed.

"Thats not good. Our decorations, and food are gone too. Prom is ruined again..." Faragonda complained, putting a hand to her head in frustration.

"No, It's not." Musca said, now wearing her hair down, and switiching to her back-up dress. She held a strio up, and threw in a few mix CD's she made, and cranked the volume. The party sloly began to come back to life witht he music's aid. Griselda (not sure if its a P or a G, so its a G)was supervising the work in the kitchen to make some simple fruit punch and iced tea.

"Dammit!!" Icy curses, watching the festivites begin to fire up from a nearby bush with binoculars. "How do they manage to rebound every, frigging, year!!??" Icy yelled, throwing the binoculars to the muddy ground, causing a large wave to splash back in her face. Story had quit the Storm a while ago, leaving the witches wet, which was something they could care less about.

"Calm down Icy. We've got more indoor traps this year, and besides, I think some freshman are anxious to get into a farie fight this year." Darcy purred, looking behind her where there were tons of freshman getting pupmed. Icy put a hand to her still muddy forehead, not even caring about wiping it off.

"They better not fuck this up, or so help me god I will enjoy darining every last drop of blood from their veins!!" Icy said, making a small ball of ice in her palm only to crush it.

Darcy grinned. "I'll launch my bombs first, then whe you send out the rats we'll have everyone move in." Darcy said, hlding a small bag in her hand. It was a botomless bag, that held over 40,000 of the skunk bombs. They move in, camouflaged my Darcy's colaking spell to lay their traps, while TSory stayed behind to lead the underclassmen. Inside, Darcy motioned to take positions: Darcy in the air, Icy setting the crate down and readying that latch that would send the rats flowing out like, well, rats.

Darcy pulled the drawsting on the bag, letting the pruple-brown stink balls fall and explode on the floor, and faries. On almost nailed Bloom, but she quickly evaded. Several faries activated their winx, in an attempt to stop the ball from falling. Icy took that as sher que to release her rats. Several faries and warriors were frozen in ice. The witches broke windows and doors down, flowing into the commons. Bloom escaped into the hall that led to the science rooms in the hecitity.

"Not so fast you!" Darcy said, deactivating the cloaking spell that hid her and Icy. Darcy chases her down, she is easy to catch, because Bloom didn't activate her winx. Bloom led her far down the hall to the point that nobody could see them, and ran into one of the science labs, locking the door behind her.

"Thank god, I think I lost her" Bloom panted, falling down against the door.

"This is the Earth girl? you barely have Winx!" Darcy laughed, materializing in front of Bloom taking her chin in her gloved hand.

"I-I have plenty of power!" Bloom stammered, slapping Darcys hand away and trying to activate her winx, but failing miserably.

"Oh how cute, you have farie dust! Listen kid, if you let me get a few good hits on you, without fighting back, I'll let you live. If you inist on fighting back, you will be killed." darcy said, slowly levitaing tawrd Bloom, who was backed up aginst the door. She looked to the right for a sparce second, and ran. She grabbed test tubes, beakers, and glass objects as she ran, throwing them at Darcy. Darcy used her power to blow them up in midair. Darcy quickly cornered the terrified farie, once again holding her chin in had.

"Go ahead, blast me to bits, I'm not scared of you..." Bloom said, turning her had away but still looking at Darcy.

"I know you don't fear death, more than you fear this." Darcy forcefully turned her head to face her, and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Darcy's tounge almost immdeiatly penatrated Bloom's lips. Bloom continued to struggle, giving in olny when she realized that struggling was making Darcy kiss harder. Darcy released the kiss, biting Blooms lip hard enough to draw blood. Bloom stared wide-eyed at Darcy, who had a small trail of Blooms blood running down your cheek. "Now you weren't even trying to enjoy you're first kiss. What fun is that?" Darcy said, sounding sexually displeased.

"H-how did you..." Bloom murmured, putting two fingers to where Darcy had but her lip.

"I sense fear, and what is causing at it's greatest hight. You're immdeiate fear was dying. Your overall fear was not enjoying your first kiss, and seince I didn't want to get blood on you uniform and really screw your head up-" She was cut off by Bloom slapping her hard across the cheek, catching her off guard and making her fall.

"Stay away from me, you, you.... BITCH!" Bloom ran out of the room with tears streaking down her face.

"What was that all about?" Stormy asked, breaking a window nonchalantly to get to Darcy in the science lab. Icy floated in through the door that Bloom had ran through.

"Good job Darcy! I assume that was you who made her cry, right?" Icy said, poingitn behind her to the door, implying Bloom.

Darcy nodded slowly. "Though I think it took more out of me than I expected. Let's go back before something goes wrong and we get expelled...." Darcy said holding her cheek. 'She......Dammit, I'll think about it later.' The treesome flew back to Cloud Tower, Icy helping Darcy, noticing that was wan't focused enough to fly straight.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE NEXT DAY....(The witches just finished their report and havent slept yet)

"Well, for once I must say I'm proud of you girls. Although rather low-brow, you managed to destroy a total of 307 1/2 windows, wrecked a science lab and froze and stunk up the rest that didn't fight. You didn't screw it up, so that means you stay. The performance was good, but I expect so much better from my senior witches, one false move, and you're out of here!" Griffin scowled, setting down tha report papers.

"Understood" The tree said, and quickly left the office.

"So you made a fairy cry, now I'm curious, what did you do that was so bad?" Stormy asked the quiet Darcy, who lagged behind and stared blankly at the floor. "Darcy!" Icy prompted stopping in the hall and snapping her fingers in front of her nose.

"Huh wha-?" Darcy said, pulling herslef out of her thoughs.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Make. Her. Cry?"Icy asked slowly

"Uh, s-she ran, and I couldn't dive her back." Darcy said, marking the fact that it was best Icy not know about the kiss.

"It was that Earth girl Bloom right? I've alwase heard those guys are easily spooked. Darcy probably just put on a bedsheet with holes and juped at her from around a corner!" Stormy says, failing to hold in the oncoming laughter which Icy laughs just as lound and as hard to.

"Here's my room. I'm gonna' hit the sack, wrecking prom alwase makes me tired." Darcy said, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Sounds like a plan!" Icy said, after she stopped laughing, beling out a huge yawn. They bade the others good night and left for the dorms.

When Darcy got in her room, she immidatley locked the door. "How is that....Why the hell do I feel like I'm gonna' puke? " Darcy said, touching her lips gently. 'There was something....Somthing wonderous and adventurous in in her eyes, she is so....' Darcy stoped her perverted thoughts and hit her head hard against the wall. "NO! get a hold of youreself Darcy! you cantfall head-over-heels for some-some Newbie Alphea girl!" Darcy growls as she walkes over to her bed and throws herself on the strewn covers. The kiss weighes heavy on her mind as she gets up and puts her pj's on: a skimpy purple bra top and a pair of baggy purble flannel pants. Throwing herself down on the bed, she lets her thoughts of Bloom consume her un-invadeable mind, and falls into a sleep, with an intoxicatingly delicious sex fantasy of the girl


	2. Frozen Magic: Chapter 2

Frozen Magic, Ch 2

That night Darcy dreamt of Bloom, in a disgustingly attractive way. She suddenly became shot out of her erotic dream, to her extacy, panting and clenching the sweat-covered bed sheets. She cursed loudly, and stomped out of her bed, teeth tightly clenched.

"I have to get her out of my head!!!" She cursed, walking over to her dresser. She got dressed in her usual attire, and ran a brush though her hair. She checked her face in the mirror, and quietly left her room, levitating just above the floor. As she passed Stormys room, Darcy paused to listen to the storm witches snoring, which, quite frankly a deaf man could have heard. She grinned, and realized that she would have that much more blackmail on Stormy. Continuing her levitaion, she left the Cloud Tower grounds.

She took a night-bus to Magix, and got off at Witches Tavern. Walking out of Magix and into a forest, she heard the annoying sounds of the few awake morning birds dicipate, and the caws of crows become more heard. Across a bridge, there sat an old house, with broken windows, craked paint, and a wall blown in, but still there, the hole pretty much being the only thing holding the structre up the last four years.

This was a cabin Darcy knew very well, like a home away from home for the three of them. Darcy had heard Icy call it the "stress shack" once, but decided not to tell Stormy about it, that would get her head frozen. They went here to get away from anything and everything: bad relationships, school work, anxiety/stress, sometimes meditation for Darcy's purposes. If the other two were there, they would never talk, only sometimes to put in a request for a drink, which they kept in the closet under lock and key.

"Why do faries insist on wrenching themselves under my skin!!" Darcy cursed, taking aim on some rats, which she missed by long-shots. "I hate faries, those goody-goody Alphea faries are just....shit!!" she threw an onslaught of energy shots at the rats, which left pitch black scorch marks on the floor.

"I know what to do," She said aloud, putting a finger to her chin, "I'll just get rid of her. I'll smear her blood on the dorm walls, I'll tear her head off and feed it to her stupid rabbit!! whatever it takes to get her out of my head...." Darcy snickered, activating her power, and flying to Alphea in the moonlit night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bloom slept soundly on her bed, in a dreamless sleep state, moonlight gleaming brightly on her features. A mysterious shilouete appears in the moonlight, easily unlocking her window, deciding it was best to kill her as silently as possible, as opposed to waking all of Alphea up and probablby getting her ass kicked by an army of faries. Her high-heels hover just cetemertres abome the carpet, not risking any chances that there is a hidden squeaky spot on the floor. She spot her tages, and, focusing her power, she is nearly close enough to choke her.

To her suprise, her hands hesitate. 'Common, now's not the time to hesitate. Kill her and end this mess of....' her eyes fall to the sleeping form of the red-reded farie. 'No...why can't I....' Something clicks, and she hoveres staring dumbly at Blooms sleeping form under the sheets. In particualr, her lips, parted ever-so-temptingly to Darcy. Darcy shakes her head furiously, and bolts around, making sure the mindow shut sliently behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stormy nocks on her door that morning. "Darcy! come on wake up or you'll miss class again!" Story shouted, pounding loudly on her door.

"Why would we care if we missed class anyway?" Icy asked, arms crossed, brows furrowed.

"You heard the headmistress, if we make on false move, we're outta here!" Stormy said, stoping her ferocious beating of the door to let fear cover her features for a split second. Icy did not hesitate for a moment before kicking down her door. "Where the hell did she go?!" Icy snarles, looking furiously around her room. Stormy followed Icy in and scans in her closet, while Icy searched the bathroom.

"Stormy! get over here, look what I found taped to her mirror." Icy said with a snarl, holding the note out to Stormy, who read it aloud.

"Icy, Stormy I have left Cloud Tower school. I can't tell you why, but I have buisness elsewere. Headmistress knows, so dont bother telling her.  
Signed, Darcy P.S. Stormy, the CD's I borrowd from you are in the second drawer on my nightstand..... Thank god, I was wondering where my Metalica went..." Stormy said, dropping the note to the floor and going thorugh Darcys nightstand.

"Why the hell would she leave?" Icy asked, leaning against Darcy's vanity, and noticing some items that were too tepmting to leave, she snuck them in her purse.

"Maybe the pressure got to her or something" Stormy said, pulling another 4 CD's from the seemingly bottomless drawer.

"Shes not that type of person, and I know her better than you." Icy said somberly, thinking about when they first met.

*FLASHBACK*

"Wh-what am I?" A young girl whimpers standing in front of a blazing house. The tremors in her her hands are overlooked as she looks at the dead bodies of her parents. The girl is around eight or nine, with long brown hair, and fear-filled emerald eyes. Her foot moves back subconciously, and makes a crack on the sidewalk as she steps on a piece of smoking derbis. Slowly moving her head down, she sees the once brightly coloured paint that reads "Happy 9th Birthday Darcy!" Tears come to her eyes, and she runs away from the house, down the street in the moonlight night. Blinded by her own tears, she is oblivious to the fact that somebody was in front of her, untill she ran into them.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Says the other girl, rubbing her butt and getting up off the sidewalk. Darcy looks up at the other girl with tears still flooding her eyes. She has ice-blue hair that is tied up in a pony-tail on the back of her head, wtih piercing ice blue eyes. "Hey, I know you! you're that new girl in class!! hi! my names Icy!" Icy says hapily, offering her hand to Darcy.

"My names Darcy." She says, taking Icy's hand and getting up from the sidewalk.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Icy asks, holding the girls shoulders, seeing that Darcy was crying.

"I-I could ask you the same thing...." Darcy murmured, loud enough that Icy heard it.

"I'm heading home, now it's your turn." Icy asks quietly, wondering what was making Darcy cry. She turns her head twards the direction she came from, the smoke rising above the buildings. "Oh, I'm sorry." Icy said, pulling the girl into her arms, and letting her cry.

*END FLASHBACK*

"We have been friends ever sence" Icy said, now sitting next to Stormy on Darcy's bed.

'Ive never seen her this way before. Shes actually concerned for someone other than herself.'Stormy thought. In the scilence, something struck her. "Well, I know something that we still have to do."

"What is it?" Icy aks, curious about Stormys plans.

"We were saving this for a rainy day, but now seems better." Stormy said with an evil-ish tone. Something clicks in Icys head, and she gets it. "Sounds good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy leaned her head back onto the trunk of the tree. She was in the forest that sepearated Cloud Tower and Alphea. Lugage had been forgotten as she aimlessly blasted forest cratures as they passed on nearby branches. 'Shes a goddie-goodie Alphea girl. Why do I feel different about her?' She scowled, missing a chimpmunk by a couple of inches.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Darcy turned her head to see Bloom standing there, taking on a fighting stance.

"Seince when cant I sit and kill animals?" Darcy scowled, looking over she shouldet at the farie.

"Seince your firends attacked Alphea!" Bloom shouted, pointing at her like she was the culprit behind the entire thing.

'They arent seriously going to do that are they?!' Darcy thought, before reacting by jumping out of the tree and activating her trix. Before she was able to take flight, she was stopped by Bloom, a fierce expression embeded into her features. "Do you want your friends to die?!" Darcy shouted, looking Bloom in the eye.

Bloom looked at Darcy with shocked eyes, but slowly shook her head. "Thats what I thought, come on!" They quickly took to the sky, and raced to Alphea.

"Seince when do you care about my firends or Alphea?" Bloom asked, flying up beside the senior witch.

"I'm doing you a favor, I'll expect you to repay it to me." Darcy said, her eyes focused on the approaching Alphea. Bloom looked at her for a moment longer, then turned her gaze to Alphea. The school was in ruin: One of Alpheas mighty towers was on fire, and the tower opposite it was frozen. Missed energy blasts as well as blasts of ice were flying though the air like fireworks.

"You cant tell anyone that I'm doing this alrite?" Darcy said, as they hovered above Alphea.

"Uh, okay" Bloom said, wondering what she was about to do.

"Follow me!" Darcy commaded. She and Bloom decend into the school grounds, and tried to sense were the witches are.

"What are you-" Bloom started.

"This way!" Dacry shouted, cutting Bloom off and heading twards Ms. Faragondas office window.

"Give it to me, now!" "I'll tell you I dont have it!" Icy is holding Ms. Faragonda by the collar of her shirt, ready to blast her.

"Dont play stupid with us! we know you have it, so HAND IT OVER!" Stormy shouted, a wind beinging to blow her hair anround.

"Calm down... if we have to resort to torture, I want to enjoy evey minute of it." Icy smirked, beigining to form ice around Ms. Faragonda's feed and legs.

"You'll never get away with this!" The headmistress shouted at the witches.

"But we already have... NOW WERE IS IT!!??" Icy threatend, ice inching its way up her calves.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" A smashed window and their conven sister was all Icy and Stormy had to see before they knew she was serious.

Bloom hovers behind Darcy, holding a firm fighting pose, unsure of what to do next. Ms. Faragonda sighed softly at the sight of Blooms firm stance.

"We promised that we wouldn't do this untill we were sure we were ready. You two are worse of without me." Darcy sneered, and used her Trix to multiply herself into two coppeies. Bloom and the two Darcys land, and resume a fighting stance.

"So? You left us. The promise doesn't hold if one of us leaves, remember?" Stormy pointed out, with a synacle sneer.

"You're still not strong enough to do this, you know that as well as I do." Darcy said, placing her hand on her hip, setting her stance apart from her doppelganger.

"Hear that Stormy? Sounds like she has no confidence in her coven!!" Icy said nonchalantly.

"Rrr... I Sick of this chit-chat. If she thinks we can't do this, she's out!!" Stormy shouted, and a large storm cloud begam to form. Icy's eyes changed to a power-cursing light blue, and the room began to get colder.

"Fire!!" They shout and blast at Bloom and the two Darcys. When the small dust cloud clears, nobody is there.

"What? No way! They were all clones! Then where are-"

"Up here!" Bloom fires firebolts from overhead. Darcy and her clone flew in, and nailed the two to the ground, while they were still blinded by smoke.

"Bloom! Get your teacher out of the ice! I got these guys!" Darcy said, countering one of Icys ice bolts with a dark blast of her own. Bloom nodded, and glided over to her teacher and began to melt the ice from her legs.

"Why you two would stoop so low to get me back I will never know!" Darcy shouted, pulling her clone back to her, and powering up a huge blast of dark energy. Stormy and Icy double team again, powering up a frozen lightning bolt. Their powers blast at the same time, making a large smoke showd as Bloom freed Ms. Faragonda.

When the smoke cleared, Icy and Stormy were gone, with a note reading "We'll be back...." written in crimson. Griselda slamed open the doors, only to be welcomed by a cloud of smoke that had yet to escape.

"Ms. F. the ice has melted and the storm has stopped!" Griselda coughed, fanning the smoke away with her hand.

"Thats good." Ms. Faragonda sighed, brushing some dust from her skirt.

"YOUR A CLOUD TOWER WITCH!" Griselda shouted, seing Darcy with the note in her hand. She fires a shot off at the witch, which nails her in the back.

"Wait Griselda! She helped save the school!" Ms. Faragonda defended, standing in front of the downed witch.

"You're kidding? A Cloud Tower Witch? do something like that?" Griselda asked, lowering her hands.  
"Its true!" Bloom defended, comming to help Darcy get to her feet.

"If it wasnt for her we all might have died, or who knows what else!" Darcy, now standing, looked around, seing that the room was in to state of complete disaster that would involve her helping to pick up.

"I have biusness elsewere. Just remeber what I told you Bloom." Darcy said aloud, and flying out of the broken window, into the forest. 


	3. Frozen Magic: Chapter 3

Frozen Magic, Ch. 3

Bloom is silent that night as she dangles her feet over the edge of her bed. She looks at the clock, which shows the current analog time of 11:30.

"You cant sleep either?" A voice in the shadows startled Bloom. The figure steps into the moonlight of the open balcony window, revealing her identity as Musa

"Nah, how come you cant sleep?" Bloom said quietly, walking over to the balcony, opening the doors, so they can stand outside without disturbing Flora.

"Tecnas up late studying again...How come you can't sleep?" Musa asked, leaning back on the rail of teh balcony.

"I think I in love with someone other than Skye." Bloom said hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that? don't tell me your comeing on Riven!" Musa intantly got defensive.

"No no never! I know he's yours, I don't really like him that much anyway." Bloom said, crossing her arms on the balcony.

"So, is it anyone from Red Fountain?" Musa asked, looking over at Bloom.

"Uh....no" Bloom said uncertainly.

"Well then, who is it?" Musa pressed.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Bloom sighed, looking at the music fairy.  
"Promise, now who is it!" Musa said, now facing her friend, having cornered he against the rail, preventing her escape.

"I think I'm in love with Darcy." Bloom said looking at her feet.

"Wh-what?" Musa asked, unsure if what Bloom just said what she thought she said.

"You promised not to tell!" Bloom demanded sternly.

"Dont worry I wont. But why her? You realize that it makes you bi, too."

"I know, but she just.... Well, when I'm around her, I feel so much more different than I did when I was around Skye. She....she is whats keeping me up..." Bloom said shyly.

"Well, if shes keeping you awake, why not tell her how you feel?" Musa said, baking off her friend, leaning against the rail again.

"What if she doesnt feel the same way? She'd probably blow my head off if I told her." Bloom said unsurely.

"Listen, she stole your first kiss because she read your fears, which means she can probably read your wants and lusts. Also, she helped you save ALPHEA." Musa emphasized. "I think if she hated you, she wold have made a strike at you by now..." Musa trailed off into a yawn. "I hope Tecna is done studying. I'm gonna hit the sack, G'nite." Musa finished, walking insinde.

Bloom stayed outside for a little longer, gathering what Musa said. 'She's right....I have to find her...' Bloom decided. She went inside, and got dressed quetly, not wanting to rouse her now snoring roommate. She activated her winx when she went outside, and left Alphea.

Darcy was snoring on the same tree branch she was on before she saved Alphea. sleeps on the branch of the tree from before.

"Darcy." A voice sternly says from the shadows.

"Hn?- whoa!" Darcy yelped as she was roused from her sleep only to fall on the hard grassy ground below. "What do you want?" Darcy groaned, rubbing her sore butt as she stood.

"I just want to talk." Bloom said shyly

"About what?" Darcy said smoothly, taking a couple of steps tward the fairy.

"A-about us." Bloom said quietly. Darcy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bloom... er, mabye we should sit." Darcy sat in front of the small pond in front of the tree, the unobsucred moonlight revealing the shilouetes of three tall buildings, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alphea reflected in the moons glow.

Darcy cleared her throat before starting. "Listen Bloom. It was just a kiss....Yeah, I know it pissed you off, but I don't-" She was cut off by her own thoughts.

"You don't.... what?" Bloom egged, looking at the witch.

'Say it. Say you hate her guts then try to kill her!!! Make her run, and throw the thought of her out with her sorry ass!!' Darcy screamed at herself. "I... I didn't do that to beat you in a fight. I... I have feelings for you Bloom. They're scary feelings, feelings I have never felt for anybody before. When I kissed you, it felt so right to me. I didn't want it to end, but I didn't want to scare you too much... You probably think I'm a huge pussy now, dontcha'?" Darcy finished rebelling against her thoughts.

"Darcy..." Bloom paused. "I-I... I don't think that about you. I... I love you too. After you left on Prom night, I thought about you, about the kiss. I really liked it, and I could feel that you had more to say to me than what you did. I'm not upset that you were my first kiss, you're a great kisser, and I want there to be "us," I want to be with you..." Bloom trailed off, looking into her amber eyes.

"How nauseating. She's in love with the Earth girl!!"

They look to the source, to see a smirking Icy and a agitated Stormy.

"You gotta be kidding!! This was the reason you left Cloud Tower?!" Stormy shouted, clouds rolling in as the wind began to kick up.

"Lets nock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Icy sneered, pulling her amrs ambove her head, launching a rain of ice bolts, as Stormy controls fierce bolts of lightning.

Darcy, thinking fast, pulled Bloom behind a tree, using the chaos as her cover.

"We have to fight, got it?" Darcy said sternly. Bloom nodded, and activated her Winx while Darcy activated her Trix. They flew out, and launched their own onslaught, somehow evenly match with the two other witches.

"Ungh!" Bloom was forced to the ground with a lightning bolt.

"Bloom! Gah!" Darcy, distracted by Bloom, gets nailed with a mess of ice.

"Just give up Darcy, we wont kill you unless we have to!" Stormy shouted, subsinging the wind slightly, so her voice could be heard.

"She must not know what Darcy realy is!!" Icy declared, flying closer to the downed duo. Stormy scilenced the storm she had conjured.

"Don't you dare-!" Darcy is cut off by Icys foot landing on her stomach, making her cough up blood.

"She was an accident!" Blooms eyes widened slightly at Icys words.

"Y-you keep quiet!" Darcy said, getting to her knees and clutching her stomach.

"Hehe.. okay, Seeya posers!" Stormy sneers, and flys away behind Icy.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked, getting to her feet with the aid of a tree.

"It's none of your buisness." Darcy sneered, standing on her own, coughing up a small amount of blood, leaving a trickle down her lip.

Bloom decided not to interrogate, as Red Fountains first rise bell rung out through the forest.

"You better get going, your friends would worry." Darcy said, deactivating her Trix.

"Can we see eachother again?" Bloom asked, walking unsteadily over to Darcy. She nodded, and pulled Bloom in close, for a soft kiss, which the fairie gladly retunred.

"I'll be here, or around here." Darcy said, resting her forehead on Blooms.

Bloom gigled. "I'll hold you to that." She gave Darcy a quick kiss, before flying slowly back to Alphea, using some of her power to hide her wounded status.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think she told her?" Stormy asked, looking at Icy, en route back to Cloud Tower.

"Of course not, its her biggest secret!" Icy sneered, slowing down as they neared the entreance.

"Which it why we have to blow the cover on it!" Stormy remarked, laughing. Icy joined her, as they decativated their Trix and entered their school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shes still asleep!?" Stella pratically shouted, looking at the sleeping red-head.

"Shhh! jeez Stella, let her sleep in." Flora said, shushing the obnoxious blonde.

"She'll miss classes though.." Tecna said, somewhat sad for Bloom.

"We'll let her sleep in for today, alright?" Musa said, looking at the tech fairie.

"Whatever..." Stella groaned, brishing a long golden wave of hair over her that, they leave Bloom to sleep, and head to first period.  
Half-way through 3rd period, somebody knocks on the door, and rather loudly at that.

Bloom stirs, her eyes gazing lazily at the clock. 9:30. Bloom panicks. "Just a minute!" she says, picking up her shirt and pants, sliding on her clogs before answering the door at last.  
"Ms. Faragonda would like a word with you." Griselda says sternly, begining to walk away. Bloom followed Griselda to Ms. Faragonda's office. Once there, she left the two without a word.

"You went out last night, didn't you?" Ms. Faragonda asked, after a semingly endless scilence. Bloom is silent, as her still awakening head tried depreatly to come up with an excuse for her Head Mistress. "I know you did Bloom, no use hiding it. Were did you go?" Ms. Faragonda asks, getting up from her desk, and leaning on the front of it. Bloom is silent, still thinking of an excuse, when one finnaly comes.

"I went for a walk, to clear my head." Bloom said, very unconvincingly. Ms. Faragonda arches an eyebrow, seeing through ehr scheme.

"I-I went to go see someone..." Bloom admitted, looking out the window to the right, where Red Fountain was clearly visible.

'She must have gone to see Brandon last night.' Ms. Faragonda concluded. "You're free to go, hurry up or you'll be late for class." Ms. Faragonda said with a soft smile.

After Bloom closes the door behind her, Ms Faragonda walked over to her AV communicator, and contacted Professor Saladin, Head Master of Red Fountain.

"Ah, Ms. Faragonda, good morning. You're looking well today." Saladin greeted happily.

"Why thank you professor. I have a questino for you, did one of your students sneak out last night?" Ms Faragonda asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"No of course not. There was a lockdown just like alwase; why do you ask?" Saladin stated, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing, thank you, sorry for disturbing you."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day!" and with that the line is disconnected. Reluctantly, she contact Griffin from Cloud Tower.

"This Better be good Faragonda." Griffin sneered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did any of your students sneak out last night?" Ms. Faragonda asked, ignoring the witches negative remark.

"No, someone dropped out yesterday though, why do you ask?" Griffin said sternly, putting her hand back to her sides.

"I'm just concerned about one of my students. Who was it that dropped out?" Ms Faragonda said, placing a finger to her chin once again.

"Darcy, a senior witch... you think shes seeing one of your students, is that whatI'm understanding?" Griffin implied, looking off, a thoughtfull look on her features.

"Yes, thats all." She disconnected the line without a goodbye or a thank you.

'Bloom, and Darcy? thats impossible.' Griselda entered the room, pulling the head mistress from her thouhghts.

"You wanted me Ms. F.?" Griselda asked.

"Take over for me while I'm gone alright?" Ms. Faragonda said, straightening a stack of papers. "Were are you going?" Griselda asked as Ms. Faragonda passed her.

"Im going for a walk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ms. Faragonda's footsteps eminate loudly through the scape. Darcy, blasting away at forest creatures, feels her presence and stops.

"Can I help you?" Darcy asked, noot looking in her direction.

"I just want talk with you." Ms. Faragonda says, a bit of ice in her tone. Darcy jumped from the tree branch to stand in front of Alphea' Head Mistress. "Are you in a relationship with one of my students?" Ms. Faragonda asks, crossing her arms.

"Well, thats asking it bluntly, but you could say that." Darcy said, scratching her chin.

"Have you been living out here?" Ms. Faragonda asks, looking around, noting the scorch marks on nearby trees.

"Well duh, I dont realy have much of a place to go. If I go home those bastirds who call themselves my family will get suspicous again." Darcy sneered, crossing her arms.

"The way I see it, we owe you something after stopping those two the other day." Ms. Faragonda began.

"You owe me nothing."

"I could let you enrole in Alphea if you would like."

"Just 'cause I left Cloud Tower doesn't mean I have 'Seen the light'." Darcy said, using air quotes.

"I guess your right, but your welcome at Alphea anytime." Ms. Faragonda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tch.... I have to go. Could you give this to Bloom for me?" Darcy asked, offering her the white envelope with Bloom's name on it.

"Sure." Ms. Faragonda nods. Darcy let out a grunt of some emotion, the flew off to Magix. Ms. Faragonda let out a defeated sigh, and headded back to Alphea. 


	4. Frozen Magic: Chapter 4

Frozen Magic, Ch. 4

As the bell ending the last period rang, the Winx Club walked back to their doorms.

"Man, that quiz in Transformations was alot harder that I thought..." Bloom complained, falling back on her bed, when she heard a crunch from undreneath her.

"What is it?" Flora asked, looking at the sourch wich was face up on the bed. "Bloom" is written on it in the nicest cursive she'd ever seen.

"Looks like a letter," Bloom picks it up and turns it over. "Wonder who it's from?" Bloom mused.

"Come on open it!" Flora said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'll open it!" Bloom giggled at her over excited friend. She tore open the top, and pulled out the paper. It read:

"Bloom,  
Meet me in Witches Tavern at 9:00 tonight. We need to talk."

"Witches Tavern? you cant go there! if you do, you could get cought!" Flora panicked, looking at her roommates calm face. Bloom was silent, appearing to ignore her friend's remark. She directed her attention to the alarm clock by her bed. The hands pointed the time to be 4:37 PM. "Are you even listening to me? Bloom!" Flora shouted, shaking her shoulders slightly to wake Bloom.

"Hn?" Bloom looked at Flora, as if she'd just shown up out of nowhere.

"You have to promise me you wont go there tonight!" Flora said, pointing to the note that Bloom still held.

"I..I promise. I think I'm gonna' study for the test tomorow." Bloom said, folding the note and putting it back in it's envelope. "Okay." Flora shrugged, seeming to drop the Witche's Tavern subject all together. She walked over to one of her prized mutant Fly Traps, giving it a pat on the head, making it purr.

Bloom set the note on the nightstand, and fell back on her bed.'What would she want to talk about? does it have something to do with what Icy and Story said last night? I guess I'll have to go tonight and see.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy wandered around Magix, waiting for 9:00 to strike the city. Their meeting place, Witches Tavern, closed at 8:30, as to comply with the Cloud Tower curfew. The clock tower that stared down at the whole city, rang out with a loud sound, marking the hour of 8.

"Eight o' clock. Just another hour..." Darcy murmured, and turned on her heels, walking tward the Witches Tavern.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bloom crept out of bed as the clock struck 8:30. She dressed quicky and quetly, or so she thought.

"I thought you said you werent going out!" Flora held herself up on her elbow.

"Fogive me for this... I'm so sorry." Bloom murmured, walking over to her rommate, and cricking a vein in her neck, forcing her into unconciousness. She walked quickly to the balcony, making sure no lights were on before activating her winx and flying twards Magix.

"Flora, Flora wake up! We gotta' chase Bloom!" Stella shook the plant fairy awake. They activated their winx and flew out with Musa and Tecna in a slient pursuit of Bloom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bloom deactivated her winx and stood in front of the Witches Tavern's door, wich had a large "closed" sign on it. Bloom fished the note out fo her pocket, makung sure she headn't misread it. "You're in the right place" a familiar voice assures. Bloom gasped and turned around to see Darcy emerging from the shadows.

"I thought you wouldnt come." Darcy smirked, wrapping her arms aorund Blooms waist.

"Why wouldnt I?" Bloom murmured, gaving Darcy a soft peck on the cheek. She smiled at the gesture and lead Bloom into the tavern. Bloom gulped, afraid of a possible ambush.

"Nobodys here but us" Darcy assured, walking over to a table and lighting several candles with a flick of her wrist. "Sit" Darcy asked, though it sounded more like an order. Bloom pulled out a chair, and sat across from Darcy.

"Do you want to know what they were talking about?" Darcy asked, after a short bout of scilence.

"Hn?" Bloom asked stupidly. SHe quickly remembered Stormy's remark about Darcy being and "accident." She'd be foolinsh to admit she wasn't curious. "Yes, if you want to tell me" Bloom said rather shyly.

"Bloom, you must understand that if you and I are going to be together, this is something you must know." Bloom nodded in agreement. Darcy was silent before she began her story.

"When I was a kid, I had no parents, and went to a begining school for witches. I didn't have my powers yet, so I was the 'under dog' of the class. When the people who adopted me realized I didn't have powers, they wanted me to have powers. That was when the hell called my life began." Darcy Paused before continuing. "They took to me to a place were they tried different excersises to activate my 'dormant' powers. It tunred out I had no powers at all, so they fused my body and physical appearance with the powers of my dead mother. They told me that my poweres wouldn't gradually come out, but all at once."

"What happened after that?" Bloom asked, giddy as a child at a candy store.

"I killed my adoptive parents, and that was when I found Icy. Everything just plays up to me going to Cloud Tower school." Darcy finished, resting her chin in her hand. Bloom looked ad Darcy like she was insane. She killed people, she was fused with a dead person, and she had said it like her boyfriend just dumped her and she was barely pissed.

"Now I see what they meant buy 'accident'." Bloom paused, thinking about her own childhood. "I was adopted also." Bloom said, looking away from Darcy's shocked look. "My dad told me he found me in a fire and then took me back home when the fire was out."

It seemed like a match made in heaven:the two of them, in a closed bar, alone. Darcy inched over table slightly, going in for a kiss.

"DONT TOUCH HER!"

"What the-" Darcy is cut off by a sun-bolt flying right at them. Darcy grabs Bloom and pulls her out of the way.

Stella launched foreward, leading Flora, Musa and Tecna in through the new hole in the roof. Bloom got up, going over to where Darcy rolled to.

"Darcy!" Bloom shook her shoulder, but let out a grunt of pain. She saw Darcys leg and arm were burnt by Stella's attack, and her body was begining to heal itself.

Bloom turned around and glared at her friends. Activating her winx she sends a large fire ball at Stella

Stella let out a scream, and put her arms up in hopess for defense.

"World-Wide Web!" Tecna called, flying in front of Stella, the green grid absorbing the blow. Musa countered with her own ability. Bloom put her arms up, to no avail. Her heels leave the wood torn up as she is blown back to the bar.

"Flora! Hold Darcy!" Tecna ordered, pointing to the witch, who was begining to stand. Flora nodded, and used vines to hold Darcy to the wall, leaving her struggling. She activates her Trix, in hopes of the burst breaking the vines. It worked, only momentarily. The vines quickly repaired themselves, tighening their hold on the enchantress.

Meanwhile, Stella was holding Bloom to the ground, with the help of Tecna and Musa."What the hell are you thinking girl? Shes a witch!" She scolded, glaring ice into Blooms eyes. The eyes of her friend struck her, making her snap out of her aggressive surge that was directed tward her friends. 'Wh-what am I-' Her thought is cut short, as Darcy hurls a knock out spell tward the three, now sharing the same status as Flora.

"Shes mine" Darcy retorted, a smug grin on her features. Bloom looked at the approaching witch, then to her unconcious friends. Blooms mind raced. 'Their my friends. I tried to hurt them. Darcy... is much more than any of them could hope to be to me. but I..' She slams her eyes shut, feeling the sting of comming tears.

"Bloom?" Darcy looked at her, now right in front of her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Gaahh!" Bloom screamed, and flew out of the hole Stella made when she came in. Darcy looked at Blooms trail for exit, then to the faries. She realized that the person with the first shift would flip if there were faries in here, not to mention the rest of the damage. She siged, and grabbed Blooms friends, flying out the ceiling exit, and dropping them into a dumpster uptown. She then flew off to find Bloom, concern the first thing on her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bloom had landed near Darcy's tree, her Winx deactivated. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She placed her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" A familliar voice said from her left. She pulled her face from her hands, looking up to see Darcy's concerned eyes. She shook her head, and brought her knees to her chest, crossing her arms over them.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Bloom is silent for a minute, waiting for her tears to stop, to no avail.

"I-I guess I was confused." Bloom hiccupped, tears still comming from her eyes.

"Confused? about what?" Darcy asked softly, moving some strands of hair from Blooms tear-stained face.

"When Stella shouted at me, I-I remembered something. The reason wh-why I came here in the first place, to explore my Winx, and fi-gure out what I'm supposed to be here for. Then you were in fr-front of me, and... My heart wanted you so badl-ly. I know I will n-never find anybody l-like you, but I-I may never have an o-opportunity like this ag-ain..." Bloom hiccupped, crying into her knees, hinding her face from Darcy.

Darcy looked at her a moment, then pulled her into her arms. Bloom almost instantly latched to Darcy's shirt. She put a hand on her head, stroking the faries hair.

"What one do you chose?" Darcy asked softly, stroking Blooms hair.

"I-I...dont know." Bloom murmured, tears begining to slow. Darcy sqeezed her tightly, pressing her face into Blooms soft red hair.

"Whatever you chose, I'll support it." Darcy said consolingly, stroking her back with one havd while the other entagled itself in Blooms hair.

Bloom calmed down, now occasionally hiccuping, and pushed away from Darcy enough to look into her eyes. "Th-thank you, Darcy." Bloom said softly, Darcy smiled softly, pulling Bloom close so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

ITS A BREAK LINE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!

The reason I do that is because the site seems to like deleting my repeated lines of "`-" so yeah..

For the record: I am in the process of re-writing this fic, and this is the only fic I've ever done it with. I decided to because there is next to nothing on this couple, and the original one really sucked. I mean, If I printed it on paper, I would be so afraid wipe my ass with it 'cuze I may have gotten AIDS (To anybody who actually has AIDS, I appologise for the joke)

So I have... Er, 2-3 more chapters to do, I have started on CH 5, and it's comming slowly.

Let me know what you think so far! I like responses, especially to this stuff! Please, help me out here! I'm tryin' ta start a whole new thing here! :3


	5. Final Note

I am terribly sorry I have to post it, as I see there are a couple of people who are waiting for me to finish this. Last November, my computer's hardrive was wiped out by a virus. I could not recover the chapters of Frozen magic, so for now this story is cancelled. (I may have the chapters on a portable hard drive that I've loaned to my friend.) Sorry about this. 


End file.
